


Taken: Part 3

by Supernaturalqueen521



Series: Our Story [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Beads, Anal Plug, Begging, Cute, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Fucking Machines, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Memories, Moaning, Overstimulation, Pheromones, Sam in Heat, Scenting, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexy, Shameless Smut, Smut, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 09:52:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalqueen521/pseuds/Supernaturalqueen521
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam is in heat... and Gadreel is an alpha</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken: Part 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, so are you guys ok with the whole Alpha Omega thing?

"Are you feeling the effects yet?" Gadreel was now sitting on the bed next to Sam, his hand ghosting over his back. 

Sam was gasping every now and then from the heat that was now almost at full power. The need to be filled with something had returned, and the fact that an alpha was sitting right fucking next to him was not helping the situation. 

"Yeah," Sam gasped as a wave of pleasure started to wash over him. "I havn't had a heat since I was 15," He squeezed his eyes shut as another wave came. 

"Just relax," Gadreel spoke softly, which did help calm Sam, a lot. 

"It's really fucking hard," Sam mumbled as another wave came over him, causing him to start shaking on the bed. 

"Let go," he whispered, his lips only inches from his ear. His deep voice was enough to make Sam moan, he wanted to.

He finally was able to let go, and just relax. He let out a deep breath that he had been holding in for God knows how long. And when he did that, a moan escaped his mouth. He suddenly didn't care what sounds came out, and he suddenly didn't feel guilty for having a crush on a demon. 

"Fuck," Sam whispered under his breath, he could feel the slick leaking from his clenching hole, now he was in full heat. Gadreel could tell as well, Sam could hear the little growls that he was producing. "Oh my god," Sam moaned, he squeezed his stomach and moaned again even louder as wave after wave of pleasure and need washed over him. He was sweating now, he knew that his legs were jelly, so he didn't bother standing to try and ease the pressure in his stomach. 

"Alright, your obviously an omega," Gadreel breathed as Sam began to moan louder. 

"Please do something..." Sam whimpered, he was about to say fuck it all and just finger himself until it passed. He was so horny and needy and desperate for something, anything to be put inside him, to fill his emptyness.

"I can't do anything," 

"Yes you can... breed me,"

"You mean 'knot' you," Gadreel smiled softly. 

"Whatever it's fucking called... do it," 

" I can't, that's not my place," He said softly as Sam continued to whimper, louder and louder. 

"You know... for a demon, your awfully civil," Sam huffed, he began to lay back on the bed to try and relieve the pressure.

"Well... I'm not a demon... so I'll take that as a complement," He smirked to himself and then looked down at Sam.

"Then what the hell are you?"

"An angel," 

"An angel... in hell?" Sam huffed and looked up at him with curious eyes.

"Well it's kinda looked down upon to be an alpha in heaven... so... I came down here," He smirked, Sam could see a slight blush on his cheeks. 

"But, alpha's are like the superior beings," Sam closed his eyes once again, once a small moan slipped from his lips.

"It's like the opposite in heaven,"

"God, I don't care what you are... you have to do something... anything," Sam had sat up now, he was silently debating whether he wanted to kiss the angel, or beg him to fuck him. It tore him up inside, he just hoped that Dean would never find out. 

"The only thing I can do to take away the edge is knot you... and even that is only temporary,"

"Do it," Sam whined, he brushed his nose against Gadreel's cheek, and smiled softly when he growled lowly.

"You don't know what your asking..." He grabbed Sam by the shoulders and gently pushed him off. 

"Then tell me what I'm getting into then..."

"I'm your trainer... if I knot you we're mated... for life. So if you had a boyfriend before you came down here, he won't be if and when you get out. Do you understand me?" His vibrant eyes pleaded and hoped that Sam was following and not totally engulfed in the heat that was slowly consuming him. 

Sam hadn't thought of this... he loved Dean... to the moon and back and the thought of never being able to love him tore more than his heart up, it tore his whole exsistance. He could never say yes to Gadreel, no matter how much the emptyness pleaded to be filled.

"I understand,"

"I sense you have a boyfriend," He said softly. 

"Yeah, I could never do that to him... I love him too goddamn much," Sam bowed his head and sighed, the tremmers were coming and then he wouldn't be able to tolerate Gadreel being in the same room as him without begging him to knot him. He had enough self control now to refuse, but once they hit, all logic would fly right out the window.

"Do you see why I was so hesitant?" His voice was so soft and so calm, Sam could fall asleep to it. 

"Yeah, but you need to leave... I need to..." Sam couldn't finish the sentence before he moaned out loud once again. The slick that he had been holding in all this time finally gushed out, making his pants damp.

"I don't think so big boy, I won't knot you but I'm still your trainer... which means I'm going to tease the hell out of you," He smirked and pushed down onto Sam's stomach, making him yelp and whine loudly.  Gadreel smiled and then got off the bed. He made his way to a door that was located across the room. Sam saw him go inside, he silently hoped that he would come back. His heat was at his peak by now and he couldn't stand another minute of being empty. He quickly stripped himself and spread out on the bed, whining when his hand brushed against his hard, swollen cock. His clenching whole fluttered when he eased two fingers inside himself, and fucked himself open. He added two more fingers, and whined when four fingers wasn't nearly enough. At this moment he thought of Dean, and how his big cock would work perfectly to help fill the emptyness. Or the way he groaned when Sam clenched around him, Sam wanted him so desperatly that he started moaning his name loudly as more need built up inside him. 

"Who's Dean?" Gadreel had come out from the room with whips and beads and ropes and God knows what else in his hands. He smirked when he caught Sam a mess on the bed.     

"My... brother," Sam panted not bothering to look his way as he continued to fuck himself on his fingers.

"Why are you moaning your brother's name?," He laughed softly as he sat down on the bed, admiring Sam in all his moaning glory. 

"He's also my boyfrind,"

"That's so hot," Gadreel snickered and grabbed Sam's wrists, forcing them to go towards his head. He quickly tied them to the bedpost and admired how much Sam moaned and pleaded to be filled up, and touch himself.

"Mmm, untie me," Sam moaned as he struggled more and more. 

"Relax, I'll make you feel good," Gadreel smiled and leaned down so that his lips brushed against Sam's. "All you have to do is be good," His lips crashed into the others and as Sam moaned loudly by the stimulation he moaned as well. He was suprised how warm his lips were, and how sweet they tasted, and as Sam deepened the kiss the inner alpha inside him became more and more hungry for more.        

He quickly pulled away once the sensation became overpowering. He grabbed the beads that he had picked out of the closet and began to spread lube over each one. Next, he readied the vibrator, making sure it was set on the highest setting. 

"Do you want the machine?" Gadreel asked, it wasn't really a question because before Sam had a chance to say 'fuck yes!' the machine was already ready to go. The thick dildo already starting to slip into his waiting hole. "Ready?" Sam bit his lip and knodded furiously, whimpering as the tip slower slid in. Before Sam knew it, the machine was fucking him at a fast and deep pace. 

He literally thought he had died and went to heaven, the amount of force in which the dildo was hitting his prostate was enough to make him scream out in pleasure, continuously, so he did. He screamed out Gadreel's name over and over again as the machine hit his sweet spot just right every time. 

"Feel good?" 

"Mmmm, fuck..." Sam moaned and groaned as the angel began running the vibrator up and down his cock. The vibrations made his head spin with lust and need. 

"Want more?" The alpha turned up the speed on the machine and smiled when Sam pratically sobbed in pleasure. All he could do to respond was wail louder and louder as the machine hit him in just the right places. Slick ran down his legs and onto the bed as he experienced orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. 

The pheromones in which Sam smelled so strongly were starting to wear off, which meant that his enduced heat was nearing the end. His head was still spinning when his trainer removed the machine, and he begged him to leave the vibrator just a little bit longer, but when he smirked and gathered the two objects he knew he was done for the day. 

As Gadreel got up to put the two things away in the room he had originally go them from, Sam noticed that he had left the beads on the bed, slicked and ready to go. Not that he would need lube, the slick still came cascading down his legs. Sam whined when he went to go reach for the beads and still noticed that he was still tied up.  

"I belive that's my job big boy," the angel smiled softly and took the biggest bead into his hand. As Sam opened his legs to let him in he kissed each of his thighs making him shiver slightly, it reminded him of Dean. Gadreel eased the bead onto his awaiting hole, and in no time the bead was gone, deep inside Sam. 

"So, how did you like your first day?" Gadreel smiled as Sam whined more.


End file.
